Eu te amo
by Mello Evans
Summary: Eu o olhava. E me via, como um espelho, na mesma idade em que ele tinha.


**Ficlet**

**Título**: Eu te amo

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**BetaReader:**?

**Personagens: **Draco/ Scorpius.

**Gênero:** Family/ Friendship

**Classificação:** PG-13 (K)

**Draco's ****POV**

**Spoiler:**_ Deathly Hallows_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a JKRowling. Se fosse meu, o epílogo seria BEM diferente. Apesar de estar usando o epílogo aqui ¬¬'

* * *

Eu dava as últimas instruções para que Scorpius não se sentisse muito perdido no seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts.

Eu o olhava. E me via, como um espelho, na mesma idade em que ele tinha. Os mesmos cabelos loiros, característica Malfoy. Os olhos acinzentados tão belos quanto os meus. Afinal eu não sou hipócrita de dizer o contrário.

Ele foi a minha maior felicidade. Seu nascimento mudou, e muito, a minha vida. Fez-me rever conceitos e lados que eu nunca pensara de fato em todo o meu preconceito.

E enquanto Astória dava suas informações particulares eu lembrava quando ele nasceu. O grande poder mágico que o medibruxo disse que ele possuía. Nunca me decepcionou. Ou talvez eu não exigisse coisas impossíveis para o poder de um garoto. Como Lucius fez comigo. Eu não repetiria os mesmos erros que o meu progenitor. Eu era um bom pai. E continuaria a ser. Sempre. Por Scorpius. Pelo _meu_ Scorpius.

Foi maravilhoso acompanhar seu crescimento e ainda estar acompanhando as mudanças que acontecem com ele. Com cumplicidade. Suas mãozinhas pequenas que se fechavam apenas em um dedo meu quando eu o vi pela primeira vez. Os sorrisos que me dava quando completou um ano e começou a andar. A primeira palavra: 'pai'. Senti uma alegria imensa por poder estar vivo, ter sobrevivido à guerra para presenciar aquela cena. A perda de grande parte da fortuna Malfoy, o desespero, a vergonha e humilhação que passamos no Ministério e sermos absolvidos graças ao depoimento do Potter; valiam a pena por poder vê-lo crescer. Uma parte de mim ali. Adquirindo consciência e poder mágico, crescendo diante dos meus olhos. Ainda me lembro nos seus quatro anos quando tentava me imitar tirando uma barba que não havia em seu rosto alvo tão idêntico ao meu. E eu atendia aos seus caprichos lambuzando seu rosto com loção o vendo retirar, imitando os meus gestos, com as costas de um pente. Era surpreendente poder admirá-lo correndo na minha direção e dizendo: "Papai, vamos caçar Dragões." Era maravilhoso sentir o seu perfume de bebê quando me abraçava no meio da noite e dizia que tinha um trasgo no quarto só para poder dormir entre mim e a sua mãe.

Tão cedo e já descobriu como ser um verdadeiro Slytherin, por que é óbvio que o meu sogro estava enganado. Scorpius NUNCA iria para a Ravenclaw. Ele é um Malfoy, um herdeiro de Salazar. E pronto!

Observei seu olhar amedrontado e voltei para o presente.

"—Pai, e se eu não fizer amigos?" – Ele estava realmente inseguro.

"—Tsc. Se acalme Scorp. Você é lindo e inteligente igual o seu pai é claro que vai arranjar amigos. Só não se misture com aqueles pobretões ruivos, sim?" – Falei despreocupadamente.

"—Certo." – Afirmou franzindo o cenho olhando para os pobretões.

Astória me olhou com uma reprovação disfarçada, mas não liguei.

O Hogwarts Express já iria sair. Apitando para os presentes que ele estava pronto para partir.

"—Vá logo. Senão não vai entrar a tempo." – Falei enquanto ele abraçava a mãe carinhosamente.

Sorri meio de lado para que ninguém pudesse captar aquele meu arroubo que, desde o nascimento dele, ficou mais constante. Astória era uma mãe dedicada e carinhosa. Foi isso que me fez gostar ainda mais dela. Apesar de não termos tido muito tempo para nos conhecermos antes do casamento.

A minha pequena miniatura me observou com um sorriso meio sarcástico. Puxou ao pai! Abraçou-me forte e sussurrou no meu ouvido. "—Eu te amo, pai." – Eu detesto pieguices, mas ouvir aquilo foi o melhor, senão o mais perfeito, momento da minha vida.

E o vi sair correndo logo atrás do filho do cicatriz e subir no trem. Com um sorriso largo e um futuro promissor. Embora eu soubesse que não seria fácil. As coisas para um Malfoy depois daquela guerra não eram como antigamente.

Porém eu tinha certeza. Ele seria melhor que o pai e o avô. _Ainda bem_.

**Fim.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Eu gostei! *-* Retrata um amor que provavelmente deve ser bom. :**3**

Eu tive essa idéia quando eu procurava fotos decentes para uma capa Al/Scorpius, mas eu vi a foto de um homem loiro carregando o filho sobre os ombros em um gesto bem carinhoso. Foi só bater os olhos e pronto! *-*

Espero que tenham gostado. Nada yaoi ou do gênero. Apenas carinho mútuo de um pai que eu penso que Malfoy é (_Sim! Pra mim isto é Canon puro!_). Afinal a JK disse que o loiro mudou muito depois que teve o filho.

_**REVIEWs**_ & Kissus.


End file.
